Tomorrow
by Xiah-sensei
Summary: Ren Tsuruga, Kyoko Mogami, President Lory, and Yukihito Yashiro were confusing people to work with, but on top of the LME talents I also have to deal with Sho Fuwa and my rising star of a brother... Help? shoXOC renXkyoko


_**A Skip Beat! FanFiction - enjoy! I do love skip beat! and I hope I haven't done it an injustice in this fic. Personally I hate Sho, but my OC is falling for him... I don't know what I was thinking...**_

_Tomorrow_

** Chapter 1 - The President**

I was running. I was running so fast. I couldn't miss these auditions. I just couldn't. I needed to get there on time. Ah! But how could I? I left my apartment at 9:10 am and my auditions were at 9:15! How could I get there in time?

I stood at the edge of the path at the roadside and looked around wildly for a mode of transport to get to the LME tower. Ah! I had to do this!

I spotted a bicycle not to far away from me. That's it!

I grabbed the bike and jumped on it at a run. The bicycle was slow to start but I quickly gained speed as I raced down the streets of Tokyo.

I reached the LME tower and ran through the glass entrance earning myself a few stares from celebrates and others milling about in the lobby. I raced to the desk and, panting, asked where the auditions where being held.

The pretty blond receptionist smiled sympathetically at me. "I'm sorry but the auditions finished 10 minutes ago."

I stared at her wide eyed. "10 minutes? 10 minutes! I couldn't have taken that long!" I cried in frustration.

The now frightened receptionist pointed to a clock behind her head on the wall. Sure enough the time read 9:25. I couldn't believe my bad luck. Arthur had needed some muffins for his cake sale today so I had had to stay up really late to make them and the consequence of that was me being late getting up. I sighed in defeat.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Now, now that's not very pretty language for a lady such as you." A smooth and dramatic voice said from behind me.

I stood up straighter and turned to whoever thought they could speak to _me_ like that. I was a little taken aback by his abnormal height. I found it so strange. Most of the men in Japan completely swamped me! It was beginning to get on my nerves.

I took in his extravagant clothing and the extremely odd mode of transport behind him. I blinked. "Sir, why is there a camel standing behind you?"

The tall man with the stylish moustache turned to face the camel behind him. The camel blew his face making his hair fly backward. He turned back to me and smiled warmly.

"I do like camels." He said simply. He brushed past me and began to chat happily with the two receptionist girls (I hadn't even noticed the second).

I was shaking with frustration. I knew exactly who that person was. He was the president of the company, President Lory. What an annoying man!

I turned and tapped the man on the shoulder. He spun around with a bright expectant smile and waited for me to say something. I was slightly bewildered by his reaction but I spoke as if I wasn't fazed at all.

"I missed the auditions." I stated simply.

The president looked amused. "Yes, indeed. You are 12 minutes too late I'm afraid."

"My name is Izumi Suzuki and I think that it will be worth your while if you give me an audition." I said firmly, confidently.

The president looked surprised and amused. "Oh, really? Why would I hire a new talent that doesn't show up for important events on time?"

I was shocked by his bluntness but retorted anyway. "I prefer to be 'fashionably late'. It's quite popular in showbiz, or so I've heard."

A thoughtful expression crossed his features as he studied me. This was now or never. He was either going to like my attitude or not.

Oh, and by the way all that stuff about being 'fashionably late' is total crap. I don't mean to be late for things. I just forget.

"Yashiro come here a second." The president called over to a man in the corner of the lobby. He wore a smart, brown, pinstriped suit and smart shoes with soft brown hair that was swept aside his left eye. He looked around desperately for a moment but his search was obviously fruitless because he came over to us looking disappointed.

"Yashiro," Lory repeated. "We have a young talent here, Izumi Suzuki, and she believes she should have an audition. Do you think so?"

* * *

Yukihito Yashiro was carefully handling his cell phone, his latex gloves snapped against his wrists and he began typing in his charge's phone number. Where on earth could Ren be? He thought desperately as he looked around the LME lobby once again. That man was hardly ever late and now he wasn't even going to turn up?

"Yashiro come here a second." Yashiro was startled by the yell and accidentally let the cell phone fall to the floor. He stared down at the small electrical object and sighed. He removed his latex gloves and reached down for the broken phone… only it wasn't broken. The second his skin touched the phone it fizzled and made a popping sound then there was nothing. It had died. Yashiro had this effect on small electrical equipment. The close proximity of his skin made them short circuit and die.

"Hai." He sighed and walked toward the source of the noise. Lory.

"Yashiro, we have a young talent here, Izumi Suzuki, and she believes she should have an audition. Do you think so?"

Yashiro noticed a girl standing beside Lory. She looked extraordinary.

Her dark, grass green dress fell to her knees and the straps had little wisps of string flowing down her arms. She wore fish-net style gloves that came up to her elbow and black, shiny boots that stopped just above her ankle. Her skin was pale and her hair a deep shade of burgundy. Her eyes were bright emerald and stood out even more with the colour of her dress and hair. She wasn't from Japan. You could tell that from one glance. Her face had some subtle signs of a foreign parent.

Her expression was deadly determined as she greeted me, shaking my hand lightly. "Hello, I'm Izumi you must be Yukihito." She said smiling slightly.

He was now certain that she wasn't from Japan. She had a slight accent plus Japanese person would immediately call a stranger by their first name when they've just met.

Yashiro smiled at the girl. She must be quite a character, he thought. "Nice to meet you. I am Yukihito Yashiro. I am Ren Tsuruga's manager."

Her expression remained pleasant as he mentioned his charge. Yashiro was slightly bemused by her obvious indifference toward Ren. Perhaps she didn't know who he was? That was a possibility.

"So Yashiro," Lory asked again. "What do you think?"

Yashiro turned toward the President with an amused expression. By the look on Lory's face he knew anything he said would be ignored. The President knew exactly what to do with this girl.

He turned back to the girl for one last glance and then back to Lory, "I think you would be a fool not to." Was all he said.

Lory's smile widened at their agreement.

Izumi Suzuki smile too realising that the decision was made. She would get her audition and she better be good, Yashiro thought, or the President will feel very put out.

The President clapped his hands loudly and smiled at Yashiro and Izumi and announced, "I have a meeting with another record company in about half an hour and I need to see Maria before I go so I will trust you Yashiro," He said clapping him on the shoulder. "To explain to Izumi the audition details; date; time; props; that kind of thing."

He pranced off with camel reigns in hand toward the exit of the LME tower and gave them a wave before he disappeared into a limousine handing the camel reigns over to a startled employee.

Yashiro's shoulder's slumped as the limousine drove out of sight and he leaned against the nearest wall with a sigh.

Izumi followed the exasperated manager to the wall and stood patiently waiting for the information about her audition. Yashiro looked up into the girl's hopeful and expectant face and sighed again.

"How old are you Izumi?" He asked.

"Seventeen in a month." She replied coolly.

Yashiro nodded and sighed _again_. "You remind me of another girl that works here. She's just a little younger than you, but a little crazier than you I think."

Izumi chuckled politely. "Is she Kyoko Mogami I've been hearing so much about?"

Yashiro looked up surprised. "You know her?"

She shook her head. "I saw her in the commercial for that drink…" She paused trying to think of the name but she waved it off and carried on. "And I'm a big fan of Dark Moon. I only watch the episodes with Mio in them, she's so enchanting." She said almost dreamily.

The manager got a little defensive. "What about the man that plays Katski? He's a good actor too right?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so. I don't like the character personally. I think he needs to get his priorities straight. He's marrying Mio's sister, Misao, because he wants to get revenge on their family, then he _accidentally_ falls in love with her cousin, Mizuki, even though she is his _student_!" She shrugged again after her rant. "I don't like him personally."

Yashiro nodded thoughtfully. He couldn't expect everyone to love Ren but he did think everyone would value his acting skills. This girl obviously would be a bad actress or not an actress at all. Perhaps she was auditioning for something else.

The weary manager got some paper from the two pretty receptionists and wrote down the details for Izumi's audition handing it to her quickly.

"I must go and find someone. Perhaps the next time we meet you will be having your debut." Yashiro said as he walked quickly to the entrance doors waving behind him at the stunned girl standing in the entrance lobby.

* * *

I left the LME tower stunned and disorientated. That was one experience I could have lived without. That Yukihito Yashiro seemed weird, especially when he broke his phone without even touching it but the President was a complete nutter! If those are the sorts of people that work at LME I couldn't wait to start!

I walked along the sidewalk in Tokyo and wondered what Arthur would be doing right about now. Arthur, my little brother, is staying at school and doing his exams. I support him as much as I can. I work all week at the garage just outside the LME tower. That was how I knew about it. It just so happens that I have a talent for the piano, violin, and singing. It was perfect. I would be able to pay for a really good college for him when he left high school.

The streets were packed with fans trying to catch a glimpse of some celebrity that just arrived outside the tower. The sleek back car pulled up directly in front of the tower and the fangirls in front of me continued running after the car… and into me. I felt something bash into my side and I was on the floor dodging stilettos as they ran.

"Suzuki-san!" I heard coming from the direction of the tower.

Yashiro ran toward me and crouched down. "Suzuki-san, are you alright?"

I nodded and took his outstretched hand and he helped me too my feet. "Thanks, Yukihito." I said rubbing my throbbing temples.

"Are you sure you're okay Suzuki-san?" He asked again placing a concerned hand on my shoulder.

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Call me Izumi. Everyone else does."

Yashiro nodded.

"Yashiro-san," A smooth, deep voice said behind us. I turned to face the man who had spoken. It was like looking at the angel of darkness. I am not exaggerating.

He had dark brown hair and wore a stylish leather jacket over a button down shirt with three of the top buttons undone. He wore black stylish jeans and smart shoes and stood with his hands in his pockets as he walked toward us blocking out the sun with his head making it look like he had a halo.

In other words, he was a complete poser. I don't like posers.

"Yashiro-san," He repeated. His voice sounded like melting chocolate. Urgh. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Yashiro gulped at the man's incredibly bright gentlemanly smile but replied anyway. "I-Izu-Suzuki-san," Izumi rolled her eyes at his inability to use her first name. "Ren, this is Izumi Suzuki, she fell when your fangirls ran past." He finished.

My eyes widened in recognition. And sure enough, when I peaked around him I saw the group of fangirls lying in contented heaps. He probably winked at them or something.

"Ah! Ren Tsuruga it's so nice to meet you!" I extended my hand politely. He replied by shaking my hand lightly. He had very soft hands.

I turned to Yashiro. "Yukihito you're Ren's manager aren't you?"

Unbeknownst to me Ren was sending a puzzled look at his manager questioning about my use of their first names. Not that that would've bothered me in any way.

"Yes I am." He replied almost uneasily.

"Well, Yashiro-san, we should be going now. Dark Moon starts shooting the Katsuki scenes in about half and hour and we still need to get to the set." Ren stated as he began striding back toward his sleek black car.

He reached the car and opened the driver's seat ready to enter. "It was nice to meet you Suzuki-san. Perhaps we will meet again." He said smiling.

"Yes, I hope so." I replied, then turned to Yashiro to say good bye.

Yashiro began to walk back to the car and opened the passenger's seat to get in. "Good bye, Suzuki-san." He called and waved. He got in the car and Ren drove them away while I waved politely at them.

I turned on the path toward Arthur's high school not looking back once.

* * *

Kyoko Mogami pranced down a street in Tokyo toward the set of the TV drama she was starring in, Dark Moon. She was in high spirits because the scene they were shooting was going to between her Mio and Tsuruga-san's Katsuki. She couldn't wait to act with him again. To Kyoko, Tsuruga-san was the best actor that she knew and she looked up to him as her esteemed senpai.

Many Japanese people were chatting happily on their cell phones as she danced toward the set of Dark Moon.

The set was packed with the actors, actresses and other staff of Dark Moon all eager to see how Katsuki and Mio face off. Ren Tsuruga was nicknamed the co-star killer and Kyoko wanted to find out why.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko spun around to face her friend and co-star, Itsumi Momose.

"Momose-san!" She greeted.

Itsumi grinned when approaching her strange friend. "Are you excited?"

Kyoko grinned back just as widely and replied. "Of course! You, yourself, Momose-san have praised Tsuruga-san's ability! I can't wait to co-star with him!"

The two actresses turned toward the scene that was being acted out as they had been speaking. They watched anxiously as the scenes with the Hongo patriarch and his wife were having a heated argument came to a close.

"Okay that's a wrap!" Director Ogata called. "Good work everyone! Let's move onto the scenes with Mizuki, Katsuki and Mio."

* * *

The scene started like a normal school lunch break. Katsuki was marking papers in his class room and the room was quiet and empty. The faint sound of 'cat steps' echoed into the room, he smiled warmly at the memory of his brief session with Mizuki at her family's piano at their house.

Katsuki continued to mark the papers as the memory played through his mind still smiling happily.

He stopped writing when he heard the sound of the sliding door to the class room slowly open and two delicate foot steps echoed into the room.

Katsuki didn't look up from his papers afraid of who he might see.

The foot steps sounded loud and ominous in the large mostly empty class room.

He slowly looked up from his papers to face directly at his love's tormentor.

Mio stared back at the stunned expression on her teacher's face. She stood close to the front of his desk making it look as though she were taller than him and therefore making her more intimidating. Her expression was the complete opposite of shock. It was a mixture of hate and evil amusement.

"Why the stunned expression, sensei?" Mio asked. Katsuki stared back, uncomprehending where this conversation would eventually go.

"Were you, perhaps, expecting someone else?"

Mio's tone of voice was dripping with suggestion. Katsuki regained his composer and straightened his back.

"What can I do for you Mio?" He asked as calmly as the situation and tense atmosphere allowed.

"I don't want anything from you." Mio continued. Her voice was deathly quiet. "It appears you have an interest for my cousin, Mizuki. Am I correct in thinking so?"

Katsuki's eyes widened slightly but he quickly regained his composer. Not too quickly that the audience wouldn't catch it though. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mio. I am marrying your sister. Surely you wouldn't make up something like this just to spite her."

Mio chuckled darkly. "I am not that childish, Katsuki. I hate my sister, yes, but I would far rather see her get her heart broken and twisted like mine once she finds out for herself that you have been unfaithful… and with her own cousin."

Mio leaned over the desk toward Katsuki, an evilly happy smile on her face. "I honestly can't wait."

Katsuki's expression was a mixture of anger and terror. Just as Mio pulled away from him the door opened again, this time it was Mizuki.

Mizuki stared at the scene before her in shock and horror. "Mio!" She cried in desperation. "What have you done?"

Mio turned on her cousin with a sinister smile. "Why, Mizuki, how nice of you to join us. Katsuki and I were just having an interesting conversation about your relationship."

Mio watched on in disgusting glee as Mizuki and Katsuki exchanged anxious glances.

Finally Mizuki spoke up walking into the room further. "What do you want from us Mio?" She asked her voice trembling.

Mio chuckled evilly. "I don't _want_ anything from _you_. You are both doing a fine job at ruining your lives so I won't stop you. In fact, I won't try to even interfere." She chuckled darkly again. "As I said before, I can't wait for Misao to find out. This is quite amusing."

Mio brushed past Mizuki on her way out of the room smiling contentedly at her terrified victims.

Mizuki and Katsuki exchanged a glance and then both began to stare at the floor as the scene came to a close.

* * *

I sat on a stone bench that sat inside the high school grounds. Considering this was Tokyo there wasn't much greenery. No grass, no trees, no bushes, no flowers… I felt almost out of place. When I was a child I lived in London, England but even London had trees on the sides of the road. Tokyo was completely concrete. I imagined that this is what New York or Los Angeles looked like. No green, just concrete.

I noticed Arthur coming out of the main school building and I waved for him to come over. Arthur wore baggy black slacks and a green and white suffer shirt that was unbuttoned revealing a white tank top. He wore many bangles around his wrists and a necklace that had a single Onyx stone in it. His hair was deep burgundy and swept into his laughing face. He never had that expression with me.

When he saw my waving hand his joking smile was replaced with an annoyed scowl.

He jogged over to the place where I sat and slumped down onto the bench in silence, waiting.

"Did you want anything from the shop? I'm going for a raid." I said emotionlessly. I couldn't let him see the pain I was in, he would just make fun of it.

Arthur looked up in irritated surprise. "I don't fucking know, do I? You do the shopping I eat the food, how has that changed?"

I nodded in silence and began to walk away. I stopped and turned slightly to face my brother, still sitting on the bench a scowl on his beautiful face. "Then you can have you fucking dinner somewhere else. Because you're not welcome in my apartment tonight, you got that?"

Arthur stood and one swift motion and began to stride away. "Fine. I don't want to live in that mangy place anyway."

My anger and pain were almost too much. Almost. I managed to get to my apartment before I began ripping open pillows with the shear frequency of my screams of rage.

* * *

Shotaro Fuwa paced angrily in front of his waiting room door.

"Screw this." He muttered and burst from the room. Shoko-san wasn't there so finally he might be able to be on his own.

Sho, armed with a detective hat, black out glasses and a trench coat, walked – or rather ran – to the nearest convenience store. He arrived at the brightly lit shop and strode through the door trying to seem less important than he thought he was – which was quite important.

He got to the pudding section of the store and could hardly contain his excitement. He was so excited that he didn't notice the girl in front of him reaching for a pudding herself. He pushed her out of the way to reach the puddings.

The girl stood outraged by this man's rude behaviour. "Excuse me, that is my pudding you just stole!" She cried.

Sho turned to the girl and smirked. "Oh really, and what are you going to do about it?" He asked teasingly.

The girl grabbed Sho's arm and pulled him to her and… kneed him in the stomach. Sho collapsed gasping for air while the girl snatched the pudding back and strode away.

Sho managed to grab the girl's ankle before she got away. He dragged her back, stood and wrapped his arms around her waist like huge shackles.

"Give me back that pudding." He whispered menacingly.

The girl huffed and stamped her foot on Sho's. He cried out in pain and hopped around massaging his injured toes. But by the time Sho looked up the girl was gone and the only thing he remembered about her appearance was her strong, defiant voice, deep burgundy hair and her dark green dress.

**I can't function without reviews :) keep 'em coming!**


End file.
